Guaranteed
by Enchanted Hybrid
Summary: Where in Clara and The Doctor accidentally land in the Pete's world, they meet the Meta-Crises Tenth Doctor and Rose Tyler and the 11th Doctor get's some good advice-from Jackie! Whouffle RosexTen


**Summary:Where in Clara and The Doctor accidentally land in the Pete's world, they meet the Meta-Crises Tenth Doctor and Rose Tyler and the 11th Doctor get's some good advice-from Jackie! Whouffle RosexTen**

**Disclaimer: I wish I could claim it, I wish...**

* * *

Clara was used to the Doctor making mistakes. Landing them in the wrong place, sometimes she blamed it on the TARDIS. Sometimes, he blamed it on the TARDIS. it never mattered, she always knew the Doctor didn't mind. He loved knew places. Unnaturally almost.

But now?

He honestly looked angry and fearful. He pressed buttons rapidly. There was no spinning around, no laughing. He was trying to stop them. Trying to change directions. He truly didn't want to go somewhere.

Clara couldn't wait to arrive.

"No! No! No!" The Doctor whined banging on the TARDIS' console.

"Hey!" Clara said, she rushed forward grabbing the Doctor's arm.

"Calm down, we need it to like one of us remember?!" She exclaimed. The Doctor pouted.

"Her."

Clara smiled "That's more like it now why were you freaking out."

The Doctor sighed "Clara, you know-" He paused for a moment "You are the impossible girl."

Clara nodded "Yeh, and you are an impossible man!"

The Doctor looked confused for a moment before he opened his mouth to respond. All of the sudden the TARDIS shook, both fell down to the ground as the TARDIS landed.

"Doctor, where are we?"

The Doctor allowed a grimace on his face. "Well Clara, we're in an alternative dimension, a completely different time stream that should never be entered. Being here is potentially catastrophic and could create hell on earth."

Clara frowned "What's it called?"

"Pete's world."

Clara puckered her lips "It can't really be that dangerous. I mean we travel in time all the while so-"

"No Clara!" The Doctor said grabbing her by the shoulders. "You do not understand this isn't alike going back in time or too another world, this is completely different! Whatever you do you cannot go outside or explore, do you understand me?"

Clara stared at the Doctor. She had never seen him so serious or so-so worried.

"Y-yeah." She stuttered feeling a chill run down her spine.

The Doctor shared a look with her, unsure of whether to comfort her or not. He did just yell at her but he needed to get them out of here as soon as possible, right?

Knock. There was a knock at the door. Both Clara and the Doctor turned their heads to look at the TARDIS door where the knock was coming from.

The two share a look as the Doctor pressed a finger to his lips, telling her to "shush".

Standing in front of Clara, the Doctor slowly made his way to the door. Instead of opening it however the Doctor pressed an ear against it.

"No." He whispered. He backed away from the door staring at it as if it was something amazing "No." He said louder except with a grin. He threw the doors open and jumped forward.

Clara ran forward to get a better glimpse of what the Doctor was glumping. "Doctor!" She shouted after him. "...Doctor?" She stood in front of the TARDIS door poking her head out. Outside, there was the Doctor.

He was hugging people-practically everyone- a young women with blonde hair, a man with pine suit, a older women with blonde hair as well. Actually he wasn't really hugging that last one, more of a looking over her and a handshake.

"Uh, Doctor?" Clara said stepping out of the TARDIS.

"Oh!" The Doctor shouted, he ran behind Clara and pushed her forward by the shoulders "This Clara, Clara, meet my clone," he pointed to the man in the pine suit who looked annoyed by the notion "Rose Tyler,"the blonde girl gave a small wave holding in her laughs "And her mother." The Doctor said distastefully pointing the the elder blonde.

"The names Jackie," she snapped at him "My god do you ever listen?!"

The girl-Rose, rolled her eyes at her mother "Ma, calm down." She exclaimed. "So," she turned to look at the Doctor "What'd you do?"

"Me?!" The Doctor repeated. "Me?! It was the TARDIS, she did it! Not me!"

"Actually," the Doctor "clone" cut in "I think she means that sickly thing on your neck."

"It's a bow tie," the Doctor said fixing it proudly "I wear a bow tie now, bow ties are cool." Pausing for a moment, he added "And Fezzes, Fezzes are cool too, shouldn't I get a Fez?"

"No." Both girls said in unison, they shared a look with each other then both broke into a laugh. The Doctor "clone" shook his head with a smile while The Doctor looked slightly offended and curious.

"Fezzes are cool!" He defended with a pout.

"I don't get it." Clara said putting her hands on her hips. Before she could expand on the thought the Doctor cut in.

"It's simple Clara, he's a human version of me. Past me, the me before I met you, you should know that shouldn't you? I mean, you've met all past versions of me haven't you? But then again I doubt you remember, do you? We really never talked about -wait, what was I saying again?"

"I didn't think it was possible but you've gotten worse!" Jackie groaned as she walked away towards a mini van parked across the lane where the TARDIS had landed.

"That wasn't my question." Clara frowned "I mean-why did you freak out about coming here, you were about to blow a bloody fuse."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow "Clara, don't use words like bloody."

"Why not?"

"I don't like it! And you two-" he turned to Rose and the other Doctor "What is this?!" He grabbed their hands where a ring was strapped on each finger. "You two got married?"

"Well duh." Clara said "They're in love. It's obvious, I mean, look at them!"

Rose chuckled at the obvious statement and, to prove a point, gave the Doctor, her doctor, a kiss.

The Doctor snarled "Ewe, I get it!" He flapped his hands about "I get it!"

Clara frowned upon realizing something "Wait," she paused "I don't get it. Why were you so freaked out about coming here?"

"You already asked that."

"And you didn't answer."

"I think I know why." All heads to turned to Jackie. Rose sighed.

"Ma-"

"No." The second doctor interrupted, "Jackie, what is it?"

The women seemed taken aback for a moment but then resumed her idea "What if..what if it was the TADIS-"

"TARDIS!"

"You know what I mean! What I mean is, maybe it wanted to make sure you give Rose and the doctor your blessing."

The Doctor frowned "I'm the doctor."

"You know what she means!" Clara said slapping the 11th lightly on the arm. "Now, do it."

The Doctor took a deep breath "Clara are you sure that's appropriate-"

"Doctor!"

The Doctor sighed and turned to the couple. "I give you my blessing even though it was unnecessary and practically implied."

"Really?" Rose asked with a smile. The Doctor nodded.

"As long as you're happy I am too."

"What about me?" The doctor clone asked with a laugh "Don't you care bout my happiness?"

The Doctor waved him off with his hand and then a shrug.

"Are we down here?" Jackie demanded crossing her arms.

"Yes Jackie." Both Doctors sighed in unison. Jackie frowned.

"Oh shush up!" She turned to the 11th "And you!"

"Me?!"

"Yes you, I need to talk to you!"

"Oh, I don't know-Ow! Jackie!"

Clara and Rose shared satisfied smirks as Jackie dragged the Doctor behind her. Briefly, The Doctor heard Clara bombing his past regeneration's clone with questions, he smiled quaintly. That was just like her.

"That girl!" Jackie exclaimed "That girls got a mum!"

The Doctor paused "Actually..."

Jackie's face fell "Well that-that changes nothing! One day you're gonna leave her."

"Jackie-"

"Don't "Jackie" me mister! You don't think I've talked to Martha, heard about Donna?! I know what happens to your companions doctor...you break their heart."

The Doctor bit his lip "It's...it's not on purpose."

"But that doesn't mean it won't happen!" Jackie lectured "Now, make your move now and enjoy what time you have left before something happens and she's gone!"

The Doctor paused "But then won't it hurt more?"

Jackie nodded "It will but...it'll be worth it."

The Doctor turned and stared at Clara intensely, she was jumping up and down asking the other doctor questions with a childlike happiness.

"Do you truly think so?"

"I guarantee it."

* * *

"Okay, and we are off!" The Doctor shouted. He ran over to Rose and gave her a tight hug. He then took his hands, cupped her cheeks, and kissed her on the forehead.

"Be good." He turned to the other Doctor and pointed his finger at him "And you. Behave."

The other doctor gave him a smile and then leaned in and gave the Doctor a hug. The Doctor clamped him on the back and whispered. "Take care of her."

Clara laughed "Nice to meet you Rose!"

"Same goes for you, Clara!" Rose laughed in return "Do me a favor," she glanced backwards "Keep an eye on him. For me at least, he needs it."

Clara nodded eagerly. Rose didn't need to tell her to do it, it was implied with the notion of traveling with the doctor.

"Doctor," Clara said with a smile addressing the clone.

"Clara," he nodded in response. Taking her hand, he kissed it lightly as she giggled.

"And off we go!" Laughed the Doctor as he and Clara entered the TARDIS.

"Bye guys!" Clara giggled as the door shut and the Doctor began piloting the TARDIS.

"Clara." The Doctor addressed. The girl turned around with a smile.

"Yeah?"

The Doctor smiled softly at her "Nothing."

Clara frowned "...okay.."

"Clara!" The Doctor repeated looking over her "You're beautiful."

Clara blushed "Thank you. Anything else?"

The Doctor paused "No, I thought you wanted to make dinner."

With a chuckle and an eye roll, Clara left to go up the stairs of the TARDIS.

The Doctor watched as she left with a smile "For now at least...for now."


End file.
